


Tea Time with Teemo!

by Eris_Lovelorne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tea Party, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Lovelorne/pseuds/Eris_Lovelorne
Summary: Just a silly story about Lux and Teemo meeting that I wrote as a gift for a friend who loves Teemo.





	Tea Time with Teemo!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and has not been remotely beta read, so they’re will likely be some typos.

Lux walked brusquely through the bandlewood nearest to Demacia, wearing her prettiest flower embroider sundress. Today, in honor of extending diplomatic relations to much of the mortal world, Bandle City was holding It’s anual(ish) Tea Party.   
The first few years Lux’s brother Garen has represented their people at the event, but this year he’d finally grown tired of the yordles hijinks and ordered her to go in his stead. She was thrilled to visit such a magical place and could barely contain her excitement.   
The Yordles had sent her an invitation on a magical scroll, which had a small arrow that always pointed towards the nearest entrance into Bandle City.   
Unfortunately, now it spun in every direction. She looked around, not seeing and particularly interesting carvings in the trees nor toadstool circles to step through, and bit her bottom lip. How was she to progress?   
She stood there a few moments, at a loss. Investigating under logs and branches trying to puzzle out where the entrance could possibly be.   
When suddenly, she herd a tiny sneeze behind her. She spun around, startled and looked frantically for whatever had created the noice. But the forest seemed empty!   
“Down here miss!” Said a squeaky little voice.   
Lux looked down and there in front of her was a yordle, so little she had overlooked him! He seemed almost to blend into the background. He had an equally small hat and boots and a comically regular sized hollowed out stick.   
He carried three or four mushrooms in his arms and seemed to be struggling a great deal.   
“Oh goodness! Hello there!” said Luxanna, despite her fright she was not able contain joy at seeing such an adorable create and smiled widely.   
“Hello! My name is Teemo,” said the little yordle with a great big grin.   
“A pleasure to meet you Mr Teemo, my name is Luxanna but you are welcome to call me Lux,” she curtseyed.   
Teemo bowed in return, dropping some of his mushrooms to the ground, which quickly scooped back up into his arms.   
“Mr Teemo,” she said, “would you happen to know how I might enter into Bandle City? I have been invited there for the tea party, but unfortunately I can’t seem to find it!”  
“The tea party!” said Teemo, “Is it now?! Oh no!”   
He dropped his piled of mushrooms as he clutched his head in panic, he began to cry just a little bit.  
“What’s the matter Mr Teemo?” asked Lux, kneeling down so that she might be at eye level with him.   
“I don’t have nearly enough mushrooms! I need to make mushroom tea for everyone but how will I do that with only five mushrooms?”   
The poor little yordle was distraught.   
“It’ll be okay,” said Lux, patting his soft furry arm. “I can help you! We’ll go get your mushrooms together and then if you’re late you can just tell everyone how you saved me from being lost in the bandlewood!”  
“Really?” He looked up at her, his big glassy eyes beginning to clear.   
She nodded and smiled.   
“Oh thank you Miss Lux!” He said joyfully, throwing himself around her neck. She was surprised, few people dared to make contact with her back in Demacia, but it did make her happy to hug her new friend.   
He bounced away, a smile on his face.   
“First,” said Lux, “I think we should make you something to carry those in. My arms may be longer than yours, but I still cannot carry very many mushrooms.”  
He nodded.   
She looked around and found some long grass, explaining to the yordle how he might weave it into a basket. Then they sat side by side on the forest floors making grass baskets. He talked on and on about different types of mushrooms and all the little things he’d discovered today in the woods. He told her of a frog he’d met who was very friendly and of a deer and her fawn and of a very very big tree which he had climbed and so on and so forth.   
She listened happily and once they were done with their baskets followed him throughout the forest collecting mushrooms for the tea party. He told her that these particular mushrooms were delicious but to be careful if she saw him with different mushrooms because those might be for his traps.   
Afterwards they returned to the spot they’d met. Teemo showed her that the tree branches above formed the ancient yordle symbols that would open the way to Bandle City and then showed her how to open it.   
They stepped through the portal and found themselves in a magical city. On this day there were even a few other mortals that she recognized, dignitaries from Piltover, Bildgewater, and Ionia.   
Teemo showed her around. The little houses came up to her shoulder and she was enchanted by all the mundane magics that she saw. A fairy yordle who Teemo introduces to be Lulu even played a trick on him, turning him into a little forest creature! She also met a talking cat who rode around on a floating book, they bonded with each other over their shielding magic.   
They sat down for tea and the yordles shared wonderful stories with the dignitaries over tea. Teemos mushroom tea was a bit bitter, but good!   
Usually one might find thenselves trapped in Bandle City for years and years, but the yordles knew that the dignitaries had to return to the mortal realm, so when the sun set of Bandle City, Teemo tugged on Lux’s sleeve and returned her to the portal where she’d entered.   
“It was wonderful to meet you Mr Teemo!” She said.   
“I am happy to have met you, Lux! We must get more mushrooms soon!” he said happily, jumping up to give her a hug.   
“Yes! I will see you next year?” she said.   
“Yes!!” He said, then added mischievously. “I’ve i do not come visit you!”   
She smiled, “You’re welcome in Demacia any time Mr Teemo, although I think my brother might have heart attack if a creature of magic stayed in the palace.”   
Teemo giggled.   
The two new friends hugged oncemore, then Lux returned through the portal. Already thinking about what gifts she might bring her new friends next year.


End file.
